


BOTW fic collection

by Joxmarf



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Linktober, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxmarf/pseuds/Joxmarf
Summary: Escritos breves sobre BOTW.
Kudos: 1





	1. Princesa

Sus rizos dorados eran cascadas centelleantes, lisas y alargadas.

La princesa tomó el cepillo y lo pasó por su cabellera, dejando que las cerdas desenredaran los nudos. Se miró en el espejo, estudiando su rostro. Sus labios estaban sonrosados como duraznos. Sus mejillas, dulces como fresas, curvadas dócilmente con la brisa de la juventud. No obstante, el arco elegante de sus cejas delataba la perspicacia del ingenio.

Muchos eran los poetas que cantaban odas en honor a la princesa. 

_Las Diosas en el cielo moran_

_en sus palacios cambiantes de nubes,_

_mas he de preguntar sin demora,_

_por qué con una diosa me encontrado hube._

Y otros versos símiles le eran recitados, pues era de juicio unánime que la princesa era bella y que las loas eran justas.

Bella. ¿Acaso era algo más?

La princesa suspiró, asentando el cepillo en el tocador. Cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire para calmarse. El truco lo había aprendido de su madre, quien gentilmente le había enseñado a sobrevivir a las durezas de su cargo. Sin embargo, hacía años que su madre había fallecido y, desgraciadamente, los muertos nada saben del peso del deber, pues solo conocen el de la tierra. De ella brotan retoños, no consejos. 

Pensamientos análogos se arremolinaron en la mente de la princesa. Su respiración se agitó como las alas de un colibrí, y exasperada, hundió el rostro en sus manos, soltando un ruido ahogado.

El sonido rebotó en los muros y su propia miseria taladró sus oídos. La princesa se puso de pie violentamente y paseó por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada. En su desesperación no cabía la elegancia. 

Estaba _cansada_ . No quería ir a la ceremonia y ver a los Campeones, cuya valía era indiscutible. Ella no era como ellos. Ella era _inútil_. Lo era tanto que le habían asignado a un perro faldero, que era una seta más que un caballero.

La princesa detuvo su marcha de golpe, clavando la mirada en una ventana de su habitación. Poca luz entraba por ella, pues el ocaso empezaba a ahogar el día con sus sombras. Los barrotes de la vidriera formaban la Trifuerza.

La princesa sonrió agriamente, lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. 

Esta era su jaula.


	2. Máscara

La Diosa le dio una máscara a su pueblo

de deber, de servitud, de todo lo ‘bueno’.

Enseñó a doblar la rodilla en silencio,

y a besar la daga del sufrimiento.

Convirtió la ceniza en doctrina,

y tejió sus cabellos de neblina.

Ciegos decidió Hylia que serían,

plata dócil, raza mortecina. 

Llevan la máscara todavía

aquellos desertores llamados Yiga,

mas pinceladas de sangre y tiza

trazan ojos que devuelven la vista.


	3. Peinado

La tormenta sacudía los árboles y los despojaba de sus hojas, dejando las ramas vulnerables a su tempestad.

Con la mejilla pegada a la ventana, Zelda observaba desde la seguridad de su habitación. Su respiración cálida empañaba el vidrio mientras que afuera, el agua repiqueteaba contra el cristal frío e intentaba entrar. 

Hacía dos días que el torrente pluvial se desplomaba sobre Hateno. Resguardados en su hogar, Link y Zelda esperaban las nubes se vaciaran y que el sol iluminara el pueblo de nuevo, lo que les dejaba mucho tiempo libre. 

Zelda había leído la tarde entera, pero el aburrimiento la había desanimado. Sin nada que hacer y viendo su reflejo en el cristal grisáceo, decidió cortarse el cabello. 

No era la primera vez que le asaltaba la idea. El estilo de vida de Link era bastante activo. Las constantes invitaciones a escalar montañas, recolectar hongos y bailar en la plaza habían puesto en evidencia que su larga cabellera estorbaba. Se enredaba, le ofuscaba la vista, era difícil de cepillar… Enésimas ocasiones su pelo le había complicado la existencia. Así que, ya que tenía tiempo sola, decidió cortarlo de una vez por todas.

Despegando la mejilla de la ventana, Zelda se dirigió al tocador. Era una mesa pequeña con libros esparcidos y un espejo. Zelda se sentó y deslizó la mano en la superficie rugosa, sintiendo las astillas. Sonrió. Link la había tallado para ella y, a pesar de que era el trabajo de un  _ amateur _ , Zelda la amaba.

La princesa miró su rostro, tostado por el sol. Las hebras rubias de su pelo se habían aclarado, resultado de horas al aire libre. Había cambiado, aunque en cierto modo permanecía igual, pues con cien años transcurridos, no había arruga alguna que surcara su frente. 

Zelda cepilló sus rizos con los dedos, meditabunda. 

El dorado de los rizos le recordó a su madre. Su rostro era una nube, su voz un hilo de seda comido por gusanos, su sonrisa una curva fantasma. Sin embargo, recordaba que su madre había amado su cabello. Solía trenzarlo, cuidadosa como si sus bucles fueran dientes de león. Lo cepillaba y le decía que tenía la cabellera más bonita de Hyrule. 

La corona trenzada que Zelda se hacía todos los días era en recuerdo de ella. _ “No esperes a que pongan la tiara sobre tu cabeza. Coronate a ti misma, Zelda.” _

Nunca se había cortado la cabellera. Sus damas de compañía solían hacerlo, temerosas que de tomar la tijera, se cortara las manos. Ahora, y con una vacilación que era más instintiva que deliberada, Zelda abrió el cajón del tocador y tomó el instrumento. 

Estaban oxidadas, con máculas caqui esparcidas en sus cuchillas. Sin preámbulos, Zelda trenzó su pelo y abrió las tijeras, poniendo la trenza entre sus hojas.

Esta renuncia… sería aceptar que su vida había cambiado inevitablemente.

Era fácil olvidarlo. El silencio de Link seguía siendo abrumador, su mirada penetrante. Sin embargo, sonreía y bromeaba más a menudo. Era feliz, a su propio modo. Y la quería. Incluso después de todo _ , la quería. _ A veces, Zelda olvidaba que las memorias de su amigo se habían disipado. A veces, era egoísta y pensaba en _ él, _ en el caballero que había perecido hacía cien años.

Cortar su cabello sería renunciar a esos recuerdos y aceptar que pertenecían al pasado. 

Sería aceptar que no volvería a ver a Mipha danzar con su tridente, o a Revali nadar en los aires. No conversaría de nuevo con Urbosa ni estaría a salvo en el abrazo de Daruk. 

Jamás volvería a pasar una mañana en el jardín real en compañía de su caballero, tomando té y abriendo su corazón. Jamás. 

Zelda azotó la tijera en el tocador y apretó los dorsos de las manos contra sus párpados. Urbosa, Revali, Mipha, Daruk, Link.... eran tan preciados para ella. No quería cortarlos de su vida. No quería…

Un trueno interrumpió sus pensamientos. Zelda dirigió una mirada consternada a la ventana. La naturaleza insistía en cortar el cielo con sus relámpagos. Sin embargo, algún día se agotaría y el día sería soleado de nuevo.

Zelda tomó las tijeras y puso la trenza entre sus cuchillas. 

El dolor cansaba. Tenía que dejarlo ir, que expiarlo. Honraría más a sus amigos si sus recuerdos eran dulces. 

Rato después, Zelda bajó las escaleras con trenza y tijera en mano. Link estaba hincado frente a la chimenea, poniendo troncos de leña sobre el fuego para avivar las llamas. 

La casa de Link era cálida y pintoresca. Luces anaranjadas colgaban del techo, bañando el comedor de una luz acaramelada. La cocina, pequeña y esquinada, siempre olía a té o a pan horneado, dependiendo de la hora del día. 

El suelo estaba decorado con alfombras de artesanos Hylianos. Los patrones no eran finos como los diseños cuadrados y orgullosos del castillo, sino rústicos. Zelda se detuvo en la boca de la escalera, clavando la mirada en la espalda del héroe. Sus manos habilidosas se movían rápido y pronto terminó su tarea, sentándose con una taza de té a ver las llamas danzar. 

Zelda vaciló antes de acercarse. Link volteó la cabeza en su dirección y sonrió, aunque su expresión se transformó en una de sorpresa al ver el corte de Zelda.

— Estaba demasiado largo.— dijo ella, sentándose. Link, recuperándose de su sorpresa, asintió. 

— Es… ¿te gusta? - preguntó de súbito, mirando a Link con ojos desesperados. Este asintió.

Zelda bajó la vista hacia la trenza, y en un arranque de frustración, la tiró al fuego. Link abrió la boca sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, mirando cómo las llamas lamían las hebras rubias hasta convertirlas en ceniza. 

Zelda abrazó sus rodillas y escondió el rostro, temerosa de que Link viera sus lágrimas. Era ridículo que le doliera tanto  _ quemar su cabello  _ después de todo lo que había perdido. 

Ahogó un sollozo, avergonzada. Link jamás lloraba. Era algo que Zelda había resentido, pero que ahora admiraba. Era algo que…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Link, quien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la apretó contra sí. Zelda intentó sofocar sus sollozos, pero se quebró en lágrimas. Link puso una mano reconfortante sobre su espalda y murmuró palabras que no llegaron a sus oídos. Cuando los hombros de Zelda se dejaron de agitar y su respiración se volvió un aire nervioso, la dejó ir. 

— ¿Me das las tijeras? — preguntó suavemente. 

Zelda bajó su mirada llorosa al instrumento. Lo sostenía con fuerza, al punto que el metal marcaba líneas rojas en su piel. Sus manos temblorosas le dieron la tijera a Link, quien puso su cola de caballo entre sus cuchillas. 

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Zelda, consternada. 

Link sonrió. 

_ Snip.  _

Llevó el mechón cortado frente a su rostro. Lo observó un momento y, alzando los hombros, lo tiró a las brasas. 

Zelda soltó una exclamación, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. — Tu cabello… 

Link río en voz baja. 

— Ya estaba bastante largo, ¿no?

Zelda frunció el ceño, aunque una risa pequeña escapó de sus labios. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Link, quien le dio su taza de té. 

Los truenos seguían retumbando afuera, lanzando gritos de guerra y dagas de electricidad. Sin embargo, Zelda no los escuchaba. Se sentía en casa. 

— Link. 

— ¿Qué? 

Zelda le revolvió los cabellos, soltando una risilla. — Te cortaste mal el pelo.


	4. Joyería

—  ¿Qué haces? 

Mipha alzó la mirada hacia la voz, una sonrisa pequeña iluminando su rostro. Estaba en la parte inferior del Dominio Zora, frente a una cascada cuyo rocío se estremecía antes de amalgamarse con el lago. 

En sus manos, sostenía una tela tejida bajo la azulada luz del Dominio. El rumor del agua marcaba el tempo de su trabajo y, lentamente, Mipha iba bordando una silueta con cuernos y cuatro patas: un alce. Jamás había visto a semejante criatura, sin embargo, había leído de ella en un libro.

Lo único fuera del Dominio que le era familiar era la raza Hyliana. Su hogar, con sus espirales marinos y esculturas brillosas, la atraía como moscas a la miel. En ocasiones, eran groseros en su asombro. Mipha se sentía alienada por ellos, y eso la hacía caer en las malas costumbres de su gente, ermitaña por tradición. 

Quién había ameliorado su opinión sobre los Hylianos era Link, un niño risueño y de mirada acaramelada. El embajador Hyliano había traído a su hijo a conocer la región, y de eso Mipha no podía estar más agradecida.

A Mipha le sorprendía que un niño tan inocente disfrutara el sabor agrio de la guerra. Link, de mejillas rechonchas y corta estatura, derrotaba a soldados sazonados en combate. Era diestro en el uso de la espada, y a pesar de tener solo seis, estaba decidido a convertirse en un caballero.

—  Tejo  —  respondió Mipha. Link, envuelto en una chaqueta, había bajado por las escaleras y se acercaba a ella. Se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa, aunque frunció el ceño al notar la prenda que sostenía. 

—  ¿Para qué?  — preguntó Link. Su mirada estaba clavada en Mipha, como si ella tuviera el caudal del conocimiento. Dejando a un lado la aguja y el hilo, Mipha le mostró el bordado. El rostro de Link se iluminó al reconocer el animal que decoraba la tela.

—  Para practicar  —  dijo Mipha.

—  ¿Para qué? —  preguntó de nuevo, trazando al alce con los dedos.

— Algún día, he de hacer una armadura para mi pareja —  respondió ella. Link arrugó la nariz, provocando que Mipha riera —.  ¿Y esa cara? Es una tradición. Las princesas Zora la hacen con sus propias escamas...

— ¿Duele? —  interrumpió Link, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Mipha vaciló. Cada escama debía de arrancarse de su cuerpo. Si se desprendían como una hoja, no se usaban en la armadura, pues debían ser un sacrificio de amor.

—  Un poco, aunque creo que ese es el punto.

Link arrugó el entrecejo y sacudió la cabeza.

—  El amor no duele —. dijo, con una seriedad que sorprendió a Mipha — Yo te amo y no me duele.

Mipha parpadeó, procesando sus palabras, antes de estallar en dulces risas. 

—  A mí tampoco me duele amarte —  dijo, poniendo una mano en su rostro. Con la yema de su pulgar, acarició su mejilla y borró el rastro de una costra con su magia. Link abrió la boca sorprendido, como siempre lo hacía cuando Mipha usaba sus poderes —.  Pero es diferente, Link.

— ¿Por qué?  —  preguntó Link, notando su mirada afligida. Mipha sacudió la cabeza.

— Yo tampoco lo sé. 

Su madre, miles de lunas atrás, le había dicho que la armadura era una prueba de amor. Por ser un pedazo de ella, si su pareja amaba tiernamente la armadura, entonces su amor sería como una ola. Interminable, trazando círculos para rozar la piedra con la sal de su espuma.

Link, ajeno a sus pensamientos, apretó los labios y miró al horizonte, esperando que se le ocurriese una respuesta. Después de unos momentos, se rindió.

—  No entiendo —  dijo Link.

—  Descuida, tienes tiempo para hacerlo —  dijo Mipha, poniendo una mano amable en su hombro. Buscando animarlo, decidió darle un giro a la conversación — . ¿Qué tienes alrededor de tu cuello?

Link se quitó la bufanda y se la mostró a Mipha, sonriendo. Mipha estiró el brazo y sintió la tela entre sus dedos.  _ Lana,  _ pensó. Era roja, decorada con abejitas y tarros de miel bordados. Una sonrisa discreta curvó sus labios. Jamás había probado la miel. Decían que era dulce, pero ella no creía que pudiera compararse a la ternura provocada al ver la prenda. 

—  Una bufanda —  dijo Link — . La tejió mamá. 

Eso explicaba la calidez del bordado. Es fácil notar cuando algo se hace con amor. ¿Qué memoria había llevado al diseño del bordado? ¿Qué apodo cariñoso?

—  ¿Y eso?  —  preguntó Mipha, hundiendo los pies en el agua. Estaba helada, gélida por el aliento del invierno.

—  Dice que hace frío.

Mipha asintió, pensativa. Link, en afán de imitarla, se empezó a quitar los zapatos. Mipha lo reprendió con una mirada severa, pues sus padres le habían prohibido nadar hasta que la temperatura subiera. Link se calzó los zapatos, inflando las mejillas.

—  ¿Estás emocionado por jugar en la nieve? — interrogó Mipha, decidida a rivalizar a Link en el arte de preguntar. 

—  ¡Sí! 

Mipha sonrió.  —  No la conozco. 

Link la miró incrédulo.  — Es como helado. Mamá dice que no la coma incluso si se ve rica. 

—  ¿De qué está hecha? 

Link vaciló. 

—  De agua —  susurró Mipha, guiñando.

— ¡De agua! — repitió Link, recuperando su entusiasmo.

— ¿Se puede nadar en ella? 

— No.

— ¿Por qué no? — insistió Mipha.

— Porque está congelada.

Mipha rió suavemente, revolviendo los cabellos rubios de Link. Un rubor (si de vergüenza o de orgullo, Mipha no sabía) coloreó sus mejillas. 

— Me gustaría verla algún día— Mipha movió sus piernas en el agua, creando una corriente perezosa. Link conocía y amaba la nieve. Eso era suficiente para avivar su deseo de conocerla. 

Link, tímido de repente, abrazó sus rodillas, escondiendo el rostro.

— ¿Y si algún día vamos a Hebra? Ahí hay bastante.

Mipha asintió, sonriendo.

— Suena como un plan.

OOO

— ¡Link!

Mipha se aproximó al héroe con pasos de paloma, saliendo de Ruta.

Dentro, la Princesa Zelda exploraba a la Bestia Divina para saciar su curiosidad. Mipha, quien compartía secretos con Ruta, no tenía interés en escuchar a la princesa diseccionar los mecanismos de su querida compañera. Al contrario, una preocupación diferente daba vueltas en su mente, pues a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, la princesa había ordenado que su caballero hiciera guardia en la entrada de Ruta.

Mipha había protestado, argumentando que Link jamás había estado dentro de Ruta y que sería una experiencia agradable. Sin embargo, la princesa había sido inflexible, y Link también. Con un movimiento brusco, el caballero había desenvainado la Espada Maestra y dado la espalda a ambas princesas. Zelda, rodando los ojos, había entrado a la Bestia, y por más que Mipha intentó sacar el tema, la princesa lo había evitado habilidosamente. No sabía si tendría éxito con Link, cuyo silencio era un abismo, pero estaba decidida a intentarlo. 

Link tenía ambas manos en la empuñadura de su espada, cuya punta rasgaba el suelo. Su mirada apuntaba hacia al horizonte y, aunque la vista era bella, no parecía particularmente conmovido por el escenario. 

A Mipha le costaba creer que era el niño que había conocido. Había sido tan dulce, y ahora era acero.

— Deberías entrar. Podrías resfriarte si… — Link la interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza. 

— ¿Es por la princesa? - preguntó Mipha. 

El caballero tensó los hombros.

Sin que Link hubiese dicho nada, Mipha tenía su respuesta. Al parecer, la relación entre él y Zelda estaba fracturada. Era una lástima, pues ellos debían liderar el ataque contra Ganon. Una y otra vez, Mipha había escuchado la leyenda del héroe y de la princesa, almas ligadas inmemorablemente. Aunque, lo único que parecía unirlos en este momento, era la mutua animadversión. 

— La espada... ¿escuchas su voz? — dijo Mipha, cambiando de tema—. A Ruta no la escucho, pero compartimos un lazo. 

Estaba a su lado, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda. Link permaneció impasible una estatua, mirando al horizonte con rostro impasible. Imperceptiblemente, sacudió la cabeza.  _ No.  _

Mipha hizo un esfuerzo por esconder la sorpresa pura que invadió su rostro. La leyenda contaba que el Héroe de Hyrule y la Espada Maestra estaban unidos por la Eternidad. Era extraño que Link no pudiera comunicarse con ella.

— Las Bestias fueron creadas por los Sheikah. La Espada Maestra la forjó una Diosa— dijo Mipha, sonriendo débilmente. Link la miró de reojo, sorprendido. Claramente había esperado una represalia, y eso le partió el corazón. ¿Qué inseguridades guardaba para sí? Mipha deseó con fervor que Link tuviera algún amigo en quién confiar sus intimidades. Deseó, egoísta, que fuera ella—. Si las Diosas fueran fáciles de contactar, los feligreses no rezarían.

— Gracias— dijo Link, sonriendo ligeramente. 

Una calidez aleteó dentro de Mipha. ¡Cuánto había extrañado esa sonrisa! 

Ambos callaron, mirando al horizonte. El sol empezaba a esconderse detrás de las montañas, coronando a las montañas con un halo perezoso. Las gemas luminosas parpadeaban, ansiosas de reemplazar los rayos calcinantes del sol por su brillo fantasma. Mipha tomó una bocanada de aire, tan frío que ardía. 

Cuando las estrellas empezaran a temblar sobre Hyrule, trazando figuras cósmicas en el cielo, la Princesa Zelda saldría de la Bestia Divina. Entonces, Mipha perdería la oportunidad de confesarle a Link lo que sentía desde que se habían reencontrado en la ceremonia de los Campeones; de confesar un secreto que hacía llamas de su cuerpo.

— Link— dijo Mipha—. Estoy… estoy haciendo algo para ti.

Su faz estoica se quebró ante esa confesión. Link se volteó hacia ella, y Mipha leyó una pregunta en sus ojos, cerúleos como los remolinos tempestuosos del océano. 

Abrió la boca para continuar, pero no salió sonido alguno. Confesar su amor… ¿acaso tenía que hacerlo? ¿No era obvio con las miradas fugaces que le lanzaba? ¿Con las que buscaba? El lenguaje de Link era el silencio, por lo que Mipha intentaba comunicar su amor de esa forma. 

Consciente de que Link esperaba una respuesta, Mipha dijo lo primero que le cruzó la mente.

— Una bufanda— dijo con voz temblorosa. Link parpadeó, sorprendido—. Recuerdo que tenías una roja, pero… 

— Lo recuerdas.

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Una sonrisa genuina iluminó el rostro de Link, con hoyuelos y todo. Una ola de felicidad salada con nostalgia la invadió. 

— Sí, lo recuerdo.

— Aún la tengo— dijo Link. Envainó la espada maestra, rompiendo por completo su pose rígida—, aunque está deteriorada. 

— Espero que te guste la mía. Yo…— las palabras se le escaparon, y Mipha clavó la mirada en el suelo. Durante todo el tiempo que se habían conocido, jamás había logrado explicarle a Link el significado de la armadura Zora. Y aún después de cientas de oportunidades, no podía. 

— Me gustará, pues la hiciste para mí. 

Mipha asintió. Sus palabras aliviaron en parte la ansiedad que la había agobiado desde que había empezado a confeccionar la armadura.  __

_ —  _ No recuerdo muy bien esa conversación _ —  _ Link se rascó la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

— Lo sé. Eras muy pequeño.

— Hablamos de la nieve, ¿no?

Mipha asintió, su joyería balanceándose con el movimiento. —Nunca la he visto caer.

Link no dijo nada, sino que sacó de su bolsillo una perla. Tomando su mano, la apretó contra su palma. Mipha contuvo la respiración. 

— De seguro tienes miles— dijo él a modo de disculpa. 

— Ninguna tuya— susurró Mipha—. ¿Por qué…?

— Parece nieve bruñida— Link dijo, alzando los hombros—. Con la Calamidad pendiendo sobre el reino, no podemos ir a ningún lado. Espero que, por ahora, esto sea suficiente.

— Lo es— dijo Mipha.

Se aferría a ese ‘por ahora’ _. _


	5. Malicia

Link empuñaba la Espada Maestra, que refulgía como un rayo vengador. 

Inmaculada era, forjada por las manos doradas de la Diosa. La sangre no manchaba la hoja celestial, sino que se evaporaba como si nunca hubiese matado. Sin embargo, el remordimiento se aferraba a su conciencia y le susurraba sus pecados. Un murmullo incesante apilaba sus culpas; cada muerte era un fantasma que le acompañaba. 

La diferencia entre un verdugo y un héroe es que la carnicería del héroe es mandato de la Diosa. Link sabía esto, y esperaba ansioso el día que fuera libre de la carga de ser el elegido.

Se detuvo frente al portón que llevaba al Castillo, murmurando una oración rápida. Si levantaba la mirada, vería espirales de malicia que se arremolinaban en la estructura, un parásito solo contenido por la Princesa Zelda. 

_Zelda_.

Un nombre que aún no se atrevía a decir. 

Cruzó el puente. En el camino, se deshizo de un Guardián, lanzando flechas hasta que la máquina colapsó y se hundió en el agua. Su cuerpo temblaba, en parte por miedo y en parte por anticipación, pero era irrelevante. Mataría a la Calamidad. Era su deber; sería su redención. 

Link se detuvo de golpe. Frente a la entrada al Castillo, había una figura inmóvil. Vislumbró el contorno familiar de su sombra, reconoció los cabellos que caían sobre su espalda, recordó el vestido enlodado ceñido a su cuerpo. 

No reconoció sus ojos, aceitosos y oscuros. 

— ¿Zelda? — preguntó débilmente. 

Su cuerpo vibraba con el deseo de deshacerse de la malicia que plagaba Hyrule. No obstante… frente a él estaba Zelda, quien lo había esperado por cien años. Zelda, cuya voz había extirpado su conciencia de la oscuridad. Zelda, Zelda, Zelda. Una princesa, un recuerdo, una amiga. 

Link repitió su nombre, forzando sus piernas temblorosas a avanzar incluso si su estómago era un nudo de repulsión. Zelda no se movió, queda como una roca. Al acercarse, Link notó la llamarada de podredumbre que había engullido su brazo. Ramificaciones magenta palpitaban en su piel e infundían maldad en lo que una vez había sido la Princesa de Hyrule. 

La mirada de Zelda estaba fija en un punto distante. No pareció notar a Link, quien se estremecía por el terror. No obstante, un ojo formado de malicia clavó la mirada en él. 

Link paró en seco, conteniendo la respiración.

Zelda se movió entonces. Link parpadeó, un intento infructuoso de disipar las lágrimas que humedecieron sus ojos. La Espada Maestra, la cual aferraba violentamente, brilló. 

Pero… pero era _Zelda_. ¿Cómo podría...? 

Un gruñido surgió de la boca de la princesa. No bestial, pues no tenía la esencia salvaje de los animales, ni de enojo. El sonido que emitía no era de un ser vivo. Era un eco, vacío y estático. 

Link se tambaleó hacia atrás. Los brazos de Zelda, como jalados por una fuerza invisible, se alzaron hacia él. 

Link inhaló una bocanada de aire rancio y se puso en guardia, lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. 

Mataría a la Calamidad. Era su deber; sería su perdición.


	6. Bosque

La fogata crepitaba y chispeaba, luchando contra las sombras de la noche. 

Gotas de lluvia extraviadas humedecían los alrededores del bosque Minshi. El cacareo de los cuervos y el ululato elongado de los búhos se mezclaban con el silencio del bosque. La hierba templaba por el viento, solo perturbada por las pezuñas de los venados que se hundían en la tierra, apagando su murmullo. 

Aloisha cogió una rama y la echó sobre las brasas débiles, intentando avivarlas. Si se extinguía el fuego, quedaría a merced de las garras de la noche. Dirigirse al establo no era una opción… no cuando los monstruos acechaban el camino. En las entrañas de la tierra, dormitaban seres hilados de huesos y malicia. En la superficie, vagaban criaturas infernales. Viajar en la noche era un peligro.

Alisha suspiró, sacó una olla pequeña de su bolso y la colocó en la fogata. Agregaba champiñones y agua cuando notó que alguien se acercaba, siguiendo el sendero del bosque. Alisha volvió la mirada a su comida, la cual empezaba a despedir un aroma agradable, cuando la persona se acercó a él.

El extraño dejó caer su capucha, revelando su rostro. Ojos sombreados con largas pestañas observaron a Aliosha, quien se puso de pie de un salto. Entrecerró los ojos, estudiando al desconocido bajo la escasa luz. El recién llegado hizo lo mismo. Era de rostro enjuto y descarnado, con pómulos prominentes. Su mirada era serena, casi benevolente. Portaba un sello de distinción, un brillo de desafío en su semblante.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Aliosha, hombros tensos. Los hylianos no eran de fiar. Desde que la Calamidad había calcinado al reino, viajeros se asaltaban unos a otros, codiciosos de bienes y riqueza.

Aliosha deslizó la mano hacia su cinturón, donde colgaba un cuchillo de caza. El extraño era joven de un rostro ingenuo. Aliosha estaba seguro que de llegar a ello, podría ganarle en combate. Años atrás, su padre le había enseñado a hundir una daga en la tripa de su presa, y aunque matar a un hombre no era lo mismo que a un animal, no había mucha diferencia.

El desconocido frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Como prueba de su buena intención, puso los brazos en alto con las palmas extendidas y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué quieres? — repitió Aliosha, impaciente. 

El extraño mantuvo las manos en alto, aunque una apuntó a la olla.

_ Oh.  _

La mano de Aliosha cayó sobre su costado y un rubor coloreó su rostro. Sin hablar, le indicó donde acomodarse. El extraño se sentó y olfateó la sopa, lanzándole una mirada divertida antes de sacar varias especias de su bolsillo, las cuales empezó a tirar en la olla. 

— Oye, ¡es mi sopa! — exclamó Aliosha, sentándose frente al extraño.

—  _ Lo siento _ — dijo el otro, sus manos formando señas. Aliosha alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Así que su compañero era mudo. Eso, o no quería hablar. 

— No te preocupes — respondió Aliosha, sacudiendo la cabeza. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y miró al bosque. Las luciérnagas flotaban a su alrededor, iluminando el follaje con sus luces intermitentes—. Solo puse hongos en agua.

Volteó la vista hacia su compañero. Este había esparcido su capa en el suelo a guisa de manta. Vegetales, carne fresca y legumbres descansaban sobre la tela. Manos cuidadosas los cogían y los dejaban caer en el guiso. ¿De dónde había conseguido...? 

—  _ Me entiendes _ — dijo el extraño, levantando la vista hacia Aliosha, quien alzó los hombros con indiferencia. 

— Tuve que aprender — respondió —. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—  _ Link. _

— Link… dicen que es un nombre maldito— dijo Aliosha, meditabundo. 

Esto tomó de sorpresa a Link, quien se erigió y fulminó a Aliosha con la mirada. Sus manos se movieron apresuradamente —  _ ¿Por qué dices eso?  _

— Ese nombre atrae la atención de la Diosa— dijo Aliosha. Le extendió un cucharón de madera, el cual Link tomó con su mano libre. 

—  _ ¿Eso es malo? _

— Lo creo, sí — Los ancianos decían que Hylia era el corazón de Hyrule, y que dejar de creer en ella era extirpar el espíritu del pueblo. Aun así, el culto a la Diosa había muerto. Rara vez se veía a alguien de rodillas frente a sus estatuas. Enredaderas habían hecho de las esculturas su hogar, y los brotes de moho eran el manto de la deidad olvidada —. Ya sabes lo que dicen… dile a la Diosa tus planes y la harás reír. 

—  _ ¿Y si deseamos lo mismo?  _ — Link no lo miró, ocupado en guisar la sopa. Sin embargo, esperaba atento su respuesta, rígido como una rama que descansa sobre un peñasco . 

— ¿Eres tan engreído para creer que tus querencias se alinean con las de la Diosa? 

—  _ No  _ — dijo Link, sacudiendo la cabeza. Dejó de revolver el consomé y miró al cielo, escondido bajo el follaje de las hojas —,  _ pero lo hacen de todos modos.  _

Aliosha no respondió. ¿Qué podía decir? Ahora veía que no era orgullo lo que estaba detrás de su pregunta, sino resignación. 

Notó la empuñadura de la espada de su compañero. Aliosha entrecerró los ojos. La empuñadura estaba hecha de un metal que no pudo reconocer.  _ Será rico entonces _ , pensó Aliosha, aunque después reparó en la gema incrustada en la punta del mango. 

¿Cómo no pudo reconocerla? Era la Espada Maestra, la cual había codiciado. Entonces, el hombre frente a él debía ser el héroe de Hyrule. Una sonrisa burlona curvó las comisuras de sus labios. La Diosa muda no le hablaba a su pueblo, e incluso su emisario era mudo. Capaz Hylia le había quitado la voz, o peor aún: tal vez él se la había entregado.

Link le extendió un plato hondo. Aliosha lo aceptó, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el aroma cálido de la sopa. En ella flotaban verduras tiernamente cocidas. El ardor punzante se propagó de sus manos a su cuerpo, disipando los escalofríos provocados por las bajas temperaturas. Al tomar un sorbo, un sabor amargo y dulce invadió su boca. Estaba deliciosa. 

Esperando encontrar a Link taciturno, Aliosha alzó la vista. No obstante, el héroe tenía el borde del plato pegado a los labios y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Incrédulo, Aliosha lo vio terminar la sopa en segundos. Sin vergüenza alguna, se sirvió otra porción.

Aliosha se aclaró la garganta. Al ver que Link no le prestó atención, repitió la acción con ímpetu, lo que finalmente lo distrajo de su banquete. 

— Eres el héroe… ¿cierto? 

Link abrió los ojos de par en par, aunque asintió después de recuperarse de la sorpresa.

—  _ ¿Fue el nombre?  _

— La Espada — dijo Aliosha, bajando la vista hacía su plato. El vapor fragante de la sopa le acarició el rostro, enrojeciendo sus mejillas —. Si eres el héroe… ayudas a la gente, ¿no?

—  _ Bueno, mejoré tu guiso  _ — dijo, sonriendo. 

— Lo sé — espetó Aliosha, fulminándolo con la mirada. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Link—. Hablo de problemas más serios.

Link acercó el plato a sus labios, tomando un sorbo. Aliosha tomó esto como una invitación a continuar.

— Soy un ladrón — dijo Aliosha. Link arrugó el entrecejo, aunque no dijo nada —. No hay tribunal que me encarcele, ni dios que me castigue.

En Hyrule, abundaban los buscadores de tesoros. Viajaban alrededor del país, codiciosos de las riquezas que había dejado un reino de cenizas. 

—  _ ¿Cuál es el…? _

— Me robaron algo.

Link asentó su plato en el suelo e hizo un ademán para decir algo, pero lo descartó. Aliosha resopló y alzó una mano para callarlo. Al ver que Link no hablaba, empezó su relato.

Él y muchos más habían escuchado de la Espada Maestra. Se decía que dormía en el corazón del bosque perdido, donde solo el elegido podría despertar su acero y devolverle el brillo a su hoja. 

De ser verdad, la espada estaba forjada con fuego divino. En un mundo donde la fe hacia Hylia estaba marchita, era el metal precioso lo que suscitaba el interés por la espada. Más de uno se había internado en el bosque en busca del tesoro, aunque nadie había regresado. 

Excepto Aliosha.

Sin embargo, quien lo había acompañado no había vuelto, y por más que Aliosha buscaba un guía, nadie quería penetrar en el bosque perdido.

— _ Puedo acompañarte. He ido antes.  _

Aliosha asintió. ¿Quién era más apto que el mismo héroe, protegido por Hylia? 

— Llevas el estigma de la Diosa — dijo Aliosha —. Ningún espíritu puede hacerte daño.

—  _ ¿Eso crees?  _

— Lo creo.

—  _ Incluso si no fuera así, te acompañaría. Sé lo que es perder un amigo.  _

Una sonrisa triste atisbó sus labios. 

Aliosha bajó la mirada. Era egoísta pedir su ayuda y apelar a su sentido del deber. Sin embargo, ¿qué más podría hacer? ¿dejar que su amigo vagara como alma perdida en el bosque?

La luna avanzaba con paso solemne hacia el cenit, cubriendo Hyrule con rayos ebúrneos. En silencio, ambos viajeros merendaron Cuando hubieron terminado de comer y seguían el sendero al bosque perdido, Aliosha se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Confías en mí tan fácilmente? Bien podría planear robarte tu espada.

Link rió suavemente, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. La sangre afluyó a las mejillas de Aliosha, quien apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo.

— _ No es que confíe en ti _ — dijo Link, lanzándole una mirada ligera—.  _ No podrías ganarme. _

Aliosha vaciló, quedándose sin palabras. No había arrogancia en su tono, aunque tal vez eso escondía una altanería aún mayor. 

Conforme avanzaron, el bosque adquirió un tinte lúgubre. A pesar del viento frío que soplaba, las hojas de los árboles pendían inmóviles. En el suelo, crujían bajo sus pies. Aliosha se acercó a Link. La primera vez que había cruzado el bosque, no había temido. Ahora, conocedor de la desaparición de su amigo, no podía evitar pensar que se dirigía a un destino aciago. 

— ¿Encontraste la espada en el bosque? — preguntó, mirando de reojo a Link. 

Link asintió, sonriendo ante el tono ansioso de Aliosha.    
  
— _ En el bosque korok descansa la Espada Maestra, aunque… _ — Link vaciló.

— ¿Aunque qué?

Link sacudió la cabeza.

—  _ Nada. Me sorprende que creyeses en la leyenda, eso es todo. _

— Creer en ellas deja plata. No sabes cuantas rupias he sacado de ir al Castillo…

Link se detuvo, cogiendo del hombro a Aliosha. 

— ¿Has ido al Castillo? — Link movió sus manos frenéticamente.

Aliosha soltó una risa agria. 

— Descuida. No es que quiera quitarle el trabajo— Link frunció los labios y reanudó su marcha—. Ir es arriesgado, pero es una mina de oro. Muchos lo hacen.

Link no respondió, dejando que el silencio se alargara por una eternidad. En la lejanía, se escuchó el aullido de un lobo, el cual pareció sumirlo en un trance. Lanzó una mirada velada en dirección a los aullidos. 

_ Qué tipo más raro _ , pensó Aliosha.

— Y, ¿la escuchaste?

— ¿A quién? — preguntó Aliosa, estremeciéndose. 

— A la princesa.

— No… Fue un lobo, ¿no?

— En el Castillo. 

¿Qué sería de la princesa? Se había sacrificado para contener a la calamidad en el castillo. Algunos viajeros, por causar asombro, contaban que se podía escuchar su voz entre las paredes agrietadas. _Si el castillo cayese en ruinas,_ _el llanto de la princesa quedaría enfrascado en lo que alguna vez fue su hogar._ Otros decían que la princesa toleraba en silencio la ardua batalla, y que si lloraba, era con esperanza de apagar las llamas perversas de Ganon. 

— No la escuché, pero la sentí— dijo Aliosha. Link lo miró con labios temblorosos—. Su aura envuelve el castillo. Es difícil notarlo, pero…

Vaciló, apagando la voz. 

Habían llegado a la entrada del bosque perdido. Una niebla huidiza envolvía el bosque. El viento no soplaba en aquella zona, engullido por la fría neblina. Sin embargo, un murmullo mudo hacía temblar la hierba. Aliosha alzó la mirada, dónde ramas esqueléticas y torcidas cubrían el cielo. Una bandada de cuervos se alzó en vuelo, derramando su sombra sobre ellos. Olía a humedad y a madera podrida. 

A unos metros, una llama lanzaba chispas.

— La última vez… — Aliosha se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado —. La última vez que vine la llama estaba encendida.

—  _ Siempre lo está _ — Link cruzó el arco en ruinas, seguido por Aliosha. Se detuvo a medio camino, mirando a Aliosha con una sonrisa—.  _ Tal vez un fantasma la enciende. _

— Los muertos odian el fuego— replicó Aliosha—. Al menos eso he escuchado.

Link se hincó y cogió una rama seca.    
  
—  _ ¿Por qué?  _

—No lo sé. Son supersticiones estúpidas— Link se puso de pie y acercó la rama a la lumbre, encendiéndola.

—  _ ¿Qué dicen del agua? _

Aliosha alzó los hombros. — Lo contrario. Dame la antorcha.

Link frunció el ceño, aunque obedeció. La llama temblaba, diminuta y débil, apenas ardiendo. Aliosha le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Link, quien mantuvo los ojos fijos en la danza de la lumbre.

— ¿Qué? — susurró Aliosha, temeroso de romper el silencio que pesaba sobre ambos.

— El fuego alumbra el camino— Link sonrió, un intento débil de solazarlo—. Vamos.

_ Iré delante, _ pensó Aliosha, temblando. 

Partículas de escarcha flotaban a su alrededor. Al adentrarse en el bosque, lo que primero había sido un murmullo se convirtió en risas. Rozaban sus oídos y venían de todas direcciones. Eran breves y silenciosas, burlonas. Se amalgamaban con el crujido de sus pasos, y cuando Aliosha se concentraba en oírlas, huían y se disipaban en la niebla. No sabía si eran productos de su imaginación o si provenían de las ánimas que vagaban en el bosque.

Aliosha gritó el nombre de su amigo. Lo hizo varias veces, desgarrando su garganta hasta que no pudo más. Link no dijo nada. Ni siquiera lo consoló.

Caminaron con la vista fija en la llama fulgurante. Si se extinguía, estarían a merced de la niebla y sus risas demoníacas. 

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la segunda antorcha. Link apartó la mirada del fuego hacia el bosque, donde no se veía más que el muro de niebla.

—  _ ¿Cómo saliste del bosque? _ — preguntó de súbito.

— Corrí hasta que estaba en la entrada— Aliosha bajo la mirada, dejando que el cabello escondiera su rostro. Link le daba la espalda. Sus hombros estaban tensos, con las manos quietas en sus costados y su atención en las entrañas del bosque.

— Hay espíritus aquí — dijo Link, hablando por primera vez desde su encuentro. Su voz era áspera, sorprendentemente grave. Aliosha clavó la mirada en la espalda del héroe, abriendo los labios para decir algo. No obstante, decidió callar—. Ellos son los que nos guían. Pide que te lleven a tu amigo, y lo harán. 

_ ¿Lo harán? _ , se preguntó Aliosha. Bajó la vista hacia la antorcha y acercó el rostro al fuego. 

— Guíame a...— antes de terminar la plegaria, la llama se inclinó hacia el Este.

— ¡Link! — exclamó Aliosha, irguiéndose. El héroe volteó a verlo, confundido—. Funcionó… mira.

Link, ceñudo, se acercó a observar la llama. Atónito, giró la cabeza hacia donde apuntaba la lumbre.

— Ahí — dijo Aliosha con una seguridad que no daba lugar a réplica —, hay que seguirla.

Empezó a andar, adentrándose en la neblina grisácea.Temía voltear la mirada y encontrarse solo. Solo sabía que Link lo acompañaba por el crujido de su pasos.

Eventualmente, la llama apuntó hacia el cielo. Ambos viajeros se detuvieron. Los árboles estaban secos. Sus ramas parecían venas pútridas. Se extendían hacia el suelo como uñas ennegrecidas, cerniéndose sobre los dos Hylianos. 

La neblina olía rancia, como si fuera el aliento descompuesto de la tierra. Aliosha miró al suelo, donde hojas marchitas se apiñaban en una masa negruzca. 

Se aclaró la garganta y llamó a su amigo, pero no hubo respuesta. 

— No tiene caso— dijo Aliosha con viva agitación—. El bosque es muy denso. ¿Cómo me escucharía? Han sido días y...

Link miró alrededor, impasible. En un movimiento desenvainó su espada, la cual emitió un destello breve.

— ¿Link?— preguntó Aliosha. Este no le prestó atención, mirando puntualmente de un lado a otro. Eventualmente se relajó, aunque una tensión atenta aún mutaba sus facciones. 

— _ No he estado aquí _ — dijo Link con su mano libre. Aliosha le extendió la antorcha y, una vez en su posesión, la llama apuntó a otra dirección, como atraída por algo.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada. Link le entregó la antorcha de nuevo, lo que causó que la llama se enderezara.

— ¿Por qué…? — Alisoha no terminó la pregunta. Vislumbró que por un hueco de un árbol, algo se asomaba. Tragando saliva, apuntó al objeto. Link abrió los ojos como platos, aunque asintió momentos después. Giró sobre sus talones y, usando su espada como hacha, cortó la madera de un árbol. El tronco añoso cedió ante el metal, dejando caer lo que guardaba en su interior.

Era un cuerpo frío y grisáceo. Su piel estaba delgada como pergamino, y sus venas la marcaban como patas de araña. Su mirada lechosa enfrascaba la emoción vivida en sus últimos momentos: terror. 

Link dio un paso hacia atrás, cubriéndose la nariz con la mano. El hedor nauseabundo mareó a Aliosha, quien dejó caer la antorcha. Al chocar con el suelo, su luz se extinguió. 

De súbito, Link tomó la mano de Aliosha y echó a correr. Aliosha se dejó arrastrar. Las risas del bosque habían desaparecido. Solo había un silencio, un silencio que mata. Aliosha cerró los ojos, ignorando el ardor de sus piernas y la agitación que sacudía su pecho. Sin piedad, Link tiró de él. 

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaban de vuelta en la entrada del bosque. Link apoyó ambas palmas en las rodillas, jadeando. Sudor frío perlaba su frente y su rostro estaba blanco como la cal. Aliosha se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo el empuje de su corazón. Su mano temblaba. 

— ¿Qué fue…? — su voz se quebró. Aliosha inhaló, reteniendo el aire frío y expulsándolo lentamente. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Link, con un gruñido, apuñaló un árbol con su espada. Como la última vez, la madera se partió. Sin embargo (y para alivio de ambos), el árbol estaba hueco.

Link entornó los ojos y, lentamente, envainó su espada.

—  _ No lo sé. No... _ — Link bajó los brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

Los rayos oblicuos y dulces del sol se filtraban por la neblina. Amanecía. Aliosha suspiró, y después de intercambiar una mirada rápida con Link, siguieron el sendero hacia el bosque Minshi.

Afligido, Aliosha mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo. Link caminaba a su lado, sin decir nada. Se movía con una calma fingida.

— Qué curiosa voz tienes — dijo Aliosha, por romper el silencio. Link palideció, lanzándole una mirada estupefacta.

Link detuvo su marcha —  _ ¿Mi voz?  _

Aliosha lo miró, incrédulo. 

— Sí, la tuya — pausó al notar que Link estaba verdaderamente confundido —.  _ ¿Qué? _ Fuiste tú el que me dijo…

Link puso las yemas de sus dedos en su cuello, emitiendo un _ hmm _ suave. Lo que fuese que intentó decir después, fue un tropel inteligible de sonidos agudos y graves. 

—  _ Curiosa  _ — repitió Link con una sonrisa amarga. 

— No me refería a eso…

—  _ Mi voz nunca ha dicho nada coherente  _ — dijo Link —.  _ Quien sea que te haya hablado, no fui yo.  _

Reanudaron el camino. Pronto llegaron a la convergencia de varios senderos. Link dirigió la mirada al Norte, donde se veían los picos lejanos de las montañas escondidos entre las nubes. El canto alegre de las aves bañó la escena de calma: una serenidad que se sentía grosera después de todo lo que había pasado.

— ¿A dónde irás? — preguntó Aliosha, presintiendo que pronto se separarían.

Link apuntó al Castillo, el cual era una mancha distante pero omnipresente. 

— Mucha suerte — dijo Aliosha, inclinando la cabeza en agradecimiento —. No tengo rupias pero…

— _ La sopa estuvo buena _ — dijo Link, sonriendo. Momentos después vaciló, como si quisiera agregar algo más, pero se decidió contra ello. 

Empezó a andar, caminando entre los árboles que le hacían sombra con su follaje. Se detuvo tiempo después, lanzando una mirada consternada hacia Aliosha.

—  _ El bosque perdido es un purgatorio de almas. Después de lo que pasó hoy, no creo que deberías… _

— Hyrule entero es un purgatorio.

Link asintió, triste.

—  _ Solo… cuídate. _

— Igualmente.


	7. Sirena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid AU  
> Revalink

El marinero se dirigía solo, en un bote de madera podrida y un mástil roto, mar adentro. El agua era tranquila y clara, una ventana al negro abismal del fondo. Revali no sabía cuán profundo era y no quería saberlo; la sabiduría de un marino es tal: respetar los secretos insondables del mar.

Atardecía. El sol, disco dorado, se hundía en el horizonte como un ancla en el océano. Un viento salado soplaba e iba y venía, huidizo. Las olas chocaban contra la costa y las rocas, afiladas y rugosas, eran una barrera destinada a la erosión. En el cielo, pinceladas de púrpura y naranja se mezclaban en un frívolo atardecer. 

La sal chocaba contra el rostro de Revali, agrietando su frente y sus mejillas. De sus labios salía un vapor frío de invierno.

El agua reflejó los últimos rayos del sol. Pronto saldría la luna, y sus hilos invisibles empezarían a hacer danzar las olas. Revali se puso su viejo saco. Cualquier marino sabía mejor que adentrarse a las fauces del mar en una noche de luna llena, pero Revali no temía. Era entonces cuando las sirenas salían a la superficie, tejiendo canciones más antiguas que el silencio.

Las sirenas eran seres míticos, amados de la manera en la que solo se ama a lo que se teme. Los piratas, con el destello del ron en sus ojos, cantaban sobre su piel de perla, sus cabellos de alga y sus ojos oscuros como el rincón más profundo del océano, del cual se decía que era la entrada al infierno. 

Algunos marineros no volvían a cantar en su vida. Clamaban, con voz grosera y estridente, que preferirían coserse los labios a hacerlo, pues sería una blasfemia después de escuchar tan bellas voces.

Muchos hombres morían en el mar, ahogados por la lujuria y el agua fría. Las canciones de las sirenas eran una telaraña musical, una trampa hecha de seda. Los que sobrevivían insistían en volver al mar. “No importa que me devoren, mientras muerdan y  _ canten. _ ” esto lo había dicho un marinero que intentaba lanzarse desde la borda. 

Algunos piratas sobrevivían cuerdos al encuentro. Mipha, una capitana de sonrisa amable, llevaba colgada sobre su cuello una perla. “Si pescas a una sirena, ofrecerá lo que sea por su libertad.” Entonces, Mipha se descolgó la perla y se la acercó. En su superficie bruñida, Revali vio escenarios hermosos. Las ruinas de un castillo en un peñasco, un valle verde bañado de flores, nubes rodando en un cielo rosa… Revali soltó una exclamación de asombro mientras Mipha le explicaba que había pedido. 

– Una ventana a los lugares más bellos del mundo – susurró – , eso pedí. La sirenas nada saben de las ventanas, por lo que me entregó una perla.

– Es bella – dijo Revali, acariciándola reverente. 

– Y valiosa. El rey me ha ofrecido las llaves de su castillo de oro por ella– Mipha sonrió – . Tengo el mundo colgando de mi cuello. Un mundo que pertenecía a una sirena. Q uién sabe cuántos aún esperan ser descubiertos.

La capitana suspiró y acarició la perla con dedos fantasmas.

Eso había sido suficiente para despertar un anhelo (mas bien ambición) en el corazón de Revali. Después de recibir recomendaciones de Mipha, Revali se hizo a la mar. Si lograba capturar una sirena y conseguir su deseo, no habría nadie que no lo mirara con respeto.

Una perla no era nada comparada a la voz de una sirena. 

Revali dejó de remar. Las olas lamían la proa de su barca, haciendo gemir la madera vieja. Las nubes, que cubrían con celos la luna, se disiparon. Había un silencio espectral, como si la naturaleza contuviera la respiración, mas las olas chocaban contra su barca asiduamente. Revali no se dejó engañar: sabía que el mar nunca calla, sino que solo espera. Espera y después engulle. 

Revali cogió su bolsa del fondo del barco. Extrajo un pan dulce y una red. Tiraría el pan al mar. Las sirenas, que no conocen el azúcar, se acercarían recelosas. Entonces, Revali lanzaría su red y tendría su deseo. 

Cuando la luna llegó a su cenit, aún no había aparecido ninguna. 

“¿Dónde están?” pensó Revali, “¿presienten la trampa? No escucho ningún canto. ¿Callan porque me temen? ¿o porque quiero escucharlas?”

De ser así, no había criaturas más crueles que las sirenas.

Revali permaneció en su barca un largo tiempo. La mar lo arrullaba y mecía la embarcación de un lado a otro. Las estrellas tintineaban en el cielo como ojos de cristal. La paz era tal que Revali deseó que no apareciera ninguna sirena. Sin embargo, es cuando los anhelos de un hombre se apagan que la naturaleza los concede, pues si el hombre tiene deseos, la naturaleza tiene caprichos. 

Revali se incorporó al escuchar un batido interrumpir el murmuro de las olas. Con manos aprensivas, el marino tomó la red y se asomó al borde del barco.

Era una sirena. 

Sus labios eran corales pálidos. Sus ojos, del color del mar cuando lo acarician los rayos del sol, miraban a Revali con curiosidad. La cola de la criatura estaba dotada de escamas, afiladas como cuchillas que brillan como escarcha. 

– Hermoso… – dijo Revali, pero incluso aquella palabra era inadecuada, pues no había ninguna que pudiese describir a la sirena.

Como encantado, Revali olvidó la red que sostenía. La sirena, vacilante como la espuma de mar, se acercó a la barca. Sus ojos brillaban como la luz de los faros, pero en vez de guiarlo hacia tierra firme, lo llevarían al fondo del océano.

– No quiero capturarte– dijo Revali, aunque no sabía el porqué. De la nada, la red pesaba como hecha de plomo– , solo tengo un deseo.

La sirena se acercó. 

_ “Lo haré si está dentro de mis posibilidades'' _ , una voz muda habló en la cabeza de Revali. No tenía forma, pero las palabras se deslizaron en su mente sin invitación, como hacen los sueños,  _ “No lanzaste tu red. Eres amable, por lo que lo seré yo igual.”  _

Revali pensó que si eso era amabilidad para él, entonces poco sabía de ella.

– Tu cantar. Guárdalo en las paredes de una almeja y… – la sirena sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

_ “Ya lo dí.”  _

– ¿Qué?– exclamó Revali estupefacto. La sirena ladeó la cabeza sin comprender –. ¿A quién…?

_ “Se lo entregué a una niña que lloraba. Temía que sus lágrimas desbordaran el océano.” _

– El mar se desborda todo el tiempo– exclamó Revali, riendo. 

_ “Eso es porque quiere. Si uno de tu especie lo hace, es distinto.” _

Revali miró a l a sirena, a quien rayos pálidos de la luna le daban una tez plateada. 

– Entonces no sé qué pedir. 

_ “¿Cómo te llamas?”  _

– Revali, aunque algunos me llaman “capitán” – dijo, dándose aires. 

_ “Un marino…”  _ una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de la criatura. Tenía dientes como agujas,  _ “Ya sé que darte, capitán.” _

Con la gracia de una medusa, la sirena besó al marinero. Sus labios se apretaban como los suyos con la violencia del oleaje, salados. Revali cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. 

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando la sirena deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su torso y lo arrastró a las profundidades. 


	8. Plumas

El viento cantaba sobre la tierra y el cielo, sobre las raíces y los frutos, sobre la naturaleza. Cantaba y rozaba los corazones de quienes se detenían a escuchar, arrullándolos como juncos tiernos. Kass, al contrario, cantaba sobre los hombres. Su música, hecha para bailar, obligaba al aire a cargar sus notas. 

— ¿Kass? — preguntó Link cuando terminó su canción. El orni, quien observaba a la distancia los picos agudos de Hebra, se volvió hacia el héroe—. Es tarde.

Kass sonrió. Lo común era que tocase hasta que los primeros rayos del sol se deslizaran desde el horizonte. La noche era silenciosa, una invitación para llenarla de música. Sin embargo, bajó el instrumento y se acercó a Link, quien estaba envuelto en una sábana y miraba el paisaje con interés tibio.

— No habrá Luna de Sangre hoy — murmuró, y tenía razón. La prueba heroica demandaba que se expusiera al brillo corrupto de Ganon, pero la luna estaba prístina e intacta. 

Kass dejó el acordeón en el suelo, acariciándolo con una batida suave de su ala, y se puso de pie para coger su diario.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? — preguntó Link. A pesar de estar envuelto en una manta, los dientes le castañeaban por el aliento gélido del Norte. Kass, ojos brillantes de alegría, abrió el librito a la mitad y se lo ofreció a Link, quien lo aceptó.

El héroe leyó en silencio. Cuando hubo terminado unas páginas, bajó el libro — Anotaste dónde cantas.

— Así es— respondió, jovial —. Has mostrado interés por las adivinanzas de mis cantos, así que esta información te puede ser útil. Suelo ir de un lugar a otro, al igual que tú, por lo que si no me encuentras en un lugar, lo harás en otro. 

— Has terminado cinco canciones — dijo Link.

Kass soltó un suspiro de satisfacción — Mi maestro estaría feliz. Cuando sus rimas estén completas, finalmente descansará en paz.

Link asintió, recorriendo las páginas hasta el inicio. Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa. 

— Este no es tuyo.

— ¿Cuál?

Link se aclaró la garganta. Leyó el poema, su voz temblando como una hoja de otoño:

_Un secreto roza el laberinto de tu oreja,_

_¿una confesión es_

_o una promesa?_

_Tu corazón cuelga de un hilo_

_y se desliza con el viento._

_Sujétalo,_

_pues vuela a un cielo_

_que no es tuyo._

Cuando terminó, Link le entregó la libreta. Kass observó el escrito de caligrafía apresurada e inexperta. Habían manchas de tinta en la hoja y varias tachaduras. La hoja olía a recuerdos.

— Lo que era ser joven — dijo, sonriendo para sí.

— ¿Lo escribiste tú? — la voz de Link era tan discreta como el viento.

Kass sacudió la cabeza, cerrando la libreta con un suspiro, y se sentó junto al hyliano.

— No. La autoría es de un viejo amigo; tenía una pluma excelsa.

— El poema… 

— Es uno de sus primeros trabajos— dijo Kass, el pasado desfilando frente a él—. En aquel entonces, soñábamos con las cumbres de la poesía. Eran quimeras, ilusiones, pero nos hacían felices.

Un silencio, denso y largo, cayó sobre ellos.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Link.

— El camino no es seguro— Kass miró a Link fijamente. Corrió entre ellos un mutuo entendimiento—. Un día no regresó.

— Lo siento — dijo Link.

— No te disculpes. Es un honor recordarlo — sus ojos se crisparon con nostalgia. 

Link se miró a la distancia, donde los picos blancos de las montañas penetraban la luna.

— ¿Kass? 

El músico lo miró con una ceja arqueada. 

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — su voz tiritaba como el vibrato de una nota.

Kass asintió.

— ¿No quisieras que… que no se hubiera ido? Hablo de tu amigo, el que…

— No sé — respondió.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tal vez en su travesía encontró lo que buscaba, ¿sabes? Después de todo, uno viaja con miras a un destino. 

Link no dijo nada. Entrelazó las manos en un nudo tenso e inhaló el aire frío. 

— Algo te inquieta — dijo Kass.

— Es solo… — Link alzó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas—, ¿no crees que no vale la pena dar la vida por..?

— ¿Por lo que se ama?

Link calló. 

— Amar implica perder. En ocasiones incluso la vida — Kass puso un ala sobre las manos de Link, quien cerró los ojos. Cauces de lágrimas se deslizaron en sus mejillas—. La _vida_ misma implica perder.

— _¿Por qué?_ — preguntó, su voz ronca y triste.

— Hay sacrificio en todo.

— Lo extraño — dijo Link —. ¿Cómo hago para que duela menos? 

Kass no respondió. Link cogió su ala y la apretó. En su mirada bullía desesperación y algo entre amor y duelo.

— ¿Cómo?

Kass sacudió la cabeza y envolvió a Link en un abrazo. 

— Deja que duela.

Link soltó un grito de dolor mientras hundía el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Tembló, sollozó y gimió mientras la angustia se apoderaba de él. Kass lo estrechó en sus alas, como si eso fuese a mantener su corazón unido.

— Un corazón mantiene las grietas del pasado — le susurró Kass al oído—, pues no sería el mismo sin ellas. 

Pasaron un largo rato así hasta que Link emitió un sonido nasal, deshizo el abrazo y se enjugó las lágrimas en silencio. Kass suspiró y rozó las plumas rojas de su tocado. Después de un momento, Link dijo:

— ¿Esas plumas son…?

— Sí.

— Pensé que eso lo era para las parejas.

— Amigos, hermanos, parejas… la única condición para portar las plumas, es que sean de alguien a quien ames.

Link, manos temblando, extrajo unas plumas de su bolsillo. Eran del color de una noche sin luna y, sin embargo, brillaban. 

— Kass, ¿podrías ponerlas en mi cabello?


	9. Euforia

Despierto en una bóveda hundida en la tierra con polvo tan viejo que se deshace a sí mismo.

Sobre mí — se sienta un silencio de cadáver. Intento romperlo, pero mi voz es arena que se deshace en mi boca.

“Link.”

Sigo la voz, que dora esta cueva oscura.

“Link.” 

Tomo la tableta olvidada del pedestal olvidado con manos olvidadas.

“Link.”

Existo. Existo porque la voz me llama y la voz  _ existe _ .

Hago lo que me dice, aunque sigo prendido de mi nombre. 

“¿Y el tuyo?” pregunto, pero la voz calla y me siento más solo que cuando desperté.

“Link, eres la luz de Hyrule.”

Le pregunto qué quiere decir, y lo hago de nuevo y de nuevo.

Entonces todo lo que conocía -oscuridad, náusea, silencio- se funde por la luz del sol.

Corro, porque escucho un llamado suave.  _ Corro, _ porque me saluda la hierba.

A la distancia, se yerguen los lomos afilados de las montañas, y un volcán ruge y sacude la tierra. El suelo debajo mío permanece quieto, pero  _ mi _ cuerpo tiembla.

Caigo de rodillas, y lágrimas surcan mis mejillas. Con ellas, doy de beber a la hierba. Con las plantas de mis pies, extingo lo que piso. Formo parte de la rueda del vivir  _ y _ morir. 

Quiero dar las gracias, pero no sé a quién. 

¿A Dios, tal vez? 

Si no hay, crearé uno y le daré las gracias. 

  
Los rayos del sol, dorados como la voz, iluminan el mundo. Y no sé qué quiere el mundo de mí, pero sí sé que quiero _ yo _ de él. 


End file.
